This invention generally relates to a circuit board assembly. More particularly, this invention relates to a circuit board including a daughter board and a mother board.
A circuit board provides for the assembly and mounting of many electronic devices such as for example a light emitting diode display. In some applications, a smaller circuit is supported on a smaller circuit board that is mounted and connected electrically to a main mother board. The smaller circuit, commonly known as a daughter board, provides for positioning part of the circuit at a different orientation relative to the mother board. Electrical connections between the mother board and the daughter board are typically provided by an electrical connector attached to each of the mother board and the daughter board. The daughter board is then mounted to a mechanical support to physically orientate and hold it in place relative to the mother board.
Disadvantageously, electrical connectors require assembly and increase both material and assembly costs. Further, additional mechanical structure is required of the housing to support the daughter board independent of the mother board at additional cost.
Accordingly, it is desirable to design and develop a mother daughter circuit board assembly with reduced electrical connections that physically supports the desired relative position between the mother board and the daughter board.